


Love

by sugaryplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Other, Writing Exercise, toxic thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryplum/pseuds/sugaryplum
Summary: This writing is manipulative. I just wanted to write out my bad thoughts to deal with them in a healthy way
Kudos: 2





	Love

"𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂."  
It was such a simple sentence. Simple meaning.  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂.

Right? 

Well, of course, they love you. Why else would they give you anything when you don't deserve it? 𝗦𝗼 𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗳𝘂𝗹. You need to appreciate what they do for you more. You're just taking and taking. Never giving back. 

Why don't you?  
Why don't you give back?! 

You're just so ungrateful! How dare you!? How dare you not appreciate all they've done. Don't you know they love you? Why don't you show it back? Do you not love them? Then why don't you show it?  
Why don't you do stuff for them as they do for you? Who cares if you didn't want to do it. 𝗗𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼 𝗶𝘁? Who cares if you were uncomfortable. 𝗗𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝘀?

Who cares?  
𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝘀?  
Well, They care.  
R͟i͟g͟h͟t͟? 

Yes, of course. They love you. They are doing this all for you. For your relationship  
Who else will? Who else is going to care as much as them? Who's going to love you if not them?  
𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗵𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀. Nothing without them. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲. you can't give that up? You can't go and throw that away. 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗳𝘂𝗹. 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳𝗶𝘀𝗵

It's Inconsiderate. 

Inconsiderate. 

𝗜𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗲! 

That's what you are. You're inconsiderate You're inconsiderate of their feelings. Inconsiderate of their time. Look at how well they treat you. Look at what they've done for you. Why can't you understand?  
𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂? 

Why can't you be more considerate for them?


End file.
